starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gran Azote de Malachor
Malachor |result=Participantes petrificados |comb1=Orden Jedi |comb2=Imperio SithDarth Maul, Part II |comb4= |comb3= |comandante1=Jedi |comandante2=Bruja Sith no identificadaDawn of Rebellion† |comandante3= |comandante4= |fuerza1=Caballeros Jedi |fuerza2=*Al menos mil Sith *Superarma de Malachor |fuerza3= |fuerza4= |bajas1=Caballeros Jedi petrificados |bajas2=Al menos mil Sith |bajas3= |bajas4= |civiles= }} El Gran Azote de Malachor fue una batalla entre la Orden Jedi y los Sith que tuvo lugar en el planeta Malachor. Durante la batalla, los Jedi atacaron el Templo Sith, una estación de combate y una superarma capaz de destruir vida. Los restos de la batalla, en la que los combatientes fueron petrificados, permanecieron preservados hasta mil años después del Gran Azote. Historia Miles de años antes de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, los Caballeros Jedi atacaron el Templo Sith del planeta Malachor. En la batalla subsiguiente, el templo fue activado, comportando la muerte de todos aquellos que estaban en el planeta. Los cuerpos petrificados de los combatientes fue todo lo que quedó, dispersos a lo largo del campo de batalla. Los horrores de Malachor formaron parte de las leyendas Jedi durante los milenios venideros. La batalla también involucró otras superarmas arcaicas que eran alimentadas con energías del lado oscuro. Mientras entrenaba a Darth Maul, Darth Sidious llevó a Maul al sitio de la batalla para enseñarle acerca de la caída de los Sith. Sidious forzó a Maul a respirar en las cenizas de los predecesores Sith. Mientras respiraba las cenizas, Maul procedió a tener visiones de la muerte de miles de guerreros Sith a manos de los Jedi. En el 3 ABYLos eventos de "Twilight of the Apprentice," en los cuales aparecía la referencia del evento, están situados después de "A Princess on Lothal," el cual es el primer episodio conocido en tomalr lugar en el tercer año antes de la Batalla de Yavin. Así, podemos dedicor que el evento al que se hace referencia tuvo lugar en el tercer año antes de la Batalla de Yavin., los restos petrificados de los combatientes fueron descubiertos por el Padawan Ezra Bridger, el Caballero Jedi Kanan Jarrus y la antigua Jedi Ahsoka Tano. Tano, recordando sus enseñanzas Jedi, afirmó que una batalla había tenido lugar en Malachor. Bridger preguntó si los Jedi ganaron, pero Tano dedujo de los resto del campo de batalla que nadie ganó. Bridger también encontró un sable de luz en cruz verde, que activó brevemente antes de que se apagara por sí solo. Después de ser cegado por el antiguo Lord Sith Darth Maul, Kanan encontró una máscara de Guardia del Templo Jedi que usó en su lucha contra Maul. Entre bastidores El Gran Azote de Malachor fue primera vez referenciado en el libro del 2015, Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual, el cual decía que el diseño del sable de luz de Kylo Ren era uno antiguo que se registraba miles de años antes al Gran Azote de Malachor. El autor del libro, el ejecutivo creativo de Lucasfilm Story Group, Pablo Hidalgo, añadió la referencia al libro para conectarla con la batalla que fue referenciada por última vez en "Twilight of the Apprentice," el final de la segunda temporada de la serie animada de televisión Star Wars Rebels. A pesar de que los eventos exactos del Gran Azote ya fueron rebelados, el productor ejecutivo de Star Wars Rebels, Dave Filoni, compartió su pensamiento de cómo fue la batalla. En su mente la batalla fue luchada cuando los Caballeros Jedi atacaron el templo Sith que había sido construido por un Lord Sith, la voz de quien se convirtió en Presencia en el obelisco que es activado por el holocrón Sith que esra encuentra en "Twilight of the Apprentice." En esta idea, el templo o se quemó o falló y llevó a la petrificante destrucción que quedó en el campo de batalla por miles de años. The episode's credits identify her only as "Presence." Apariciones *''Darth Maul, Part II'' * Fuentes *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' * * *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber, Actualizado y Expandido'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' * * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Eventos